Viper
by T.D.S.A
Summary: After setting off fireworks in her school cafeteria, causing a wide-scale fire, Leilani Sanchez is sent to Camp Green Lake. There she meets new friends, and possibly something more. ZigZagxOC
1. Chapter 1

"GABBA GABBA WE ACCEPT YOU! WE ACCEPT YOU! ONE OF US!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

I couldn't help but smirk at the now estranged guard. I have been forced to sit in this dirt caked, shit-smelling bus, handcuffed, for the past thirteen hours. I was damn well gonna make the best of this, even if drove this shmuck to the brink of insanity. Besides, the silence that had filled the bus for most of the trip nearly suffocated me.

Deciding to give the guard a break, I looked out the window. I could faintly see the bored refection of a tan face and sharp green eyes through all the dirt caked on the window. There was nothing but miles and miles of endless desert. I highly doubt there'd be any lake out here in the middle of nowhere. Man, this was gonna suck. But hey, can't be any worse than jail, right? I wonder what this camp is like, anyways. They never told me much about it. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the guard standing menacingly over me.

"I said, we're here," he growled. I blinked slowly before looking out the sides of the bus, noting that we weren't traveling along a dirt road in the middle of nowhere anymore. We had parked in some sort of campground. A dirty, dingy campground.

"Well shit,"I deadpanned.

The guard grabbed me by the back of my shirt, dragging me down the aisle. When we got to the door of the bus, he chucked me out the door and on my ass, my green dufflebag following not too long after. Who the hell did he think he was?

"You could at least be a bit more GENTLE," I yelled as the guard stepped out. He only gave me a sideways glance before walking into a rickety brown building. Grumbling, I got up and followed the asshole, shaking some dirt from my dark brown hair. Uncuffing me, he told me to sit in the chair that sat before a before a desk and stay put. There was a man behind the desk in the small office. He had a snake tattoo on his neck, a lazy eye, and was sporting a cowboy hat. He was chewing sunflower seeds, occasionally spitting into a mug. It was gross as hell. Better than tobacco, at least. He picked up a clipboard and stared at it. He hadn't looked up at me at all.

"Leilani Sanchez," he called out questioningly, raising an eyebrow at my name. He looks up at me, his eyes widening a bit. Yes, I was a girl. Shocker.

"Well this is new," he muttered," no matter. My name is Mr. Sir. You will address me by my name. Is that clear?"

I couldn't help but begin to chuckle at that. Sir? Really? There was no way that was his real name.

"Crystal clear, Mr. Sir, sir," I said with mock cheeriness.

He squinted his eyes at me, raising from his chair and leaning forward.

"You think this is funny? Well, do ya," he asked irritably. Someone's touchy.

"No, Mr. Sir," I grumbled. He only stared at me for a few seconds. He reached out behind him and pulled out a bottle of coke from a small mini fridge.

"Here," he said, holding it out behind him. The minute he said that, I snatched the bottle out of Mr. Sir's hand, popping it open and began chugging it down. I was thirsty as heck after that hell of a bus ride. Mr. Sir got a furious look on his face as he stared down hard at me. I stopped when it was nearly empty to look up innocently at the furious man. I'm gonna take a guess and say that wasn't for me.

"Sorry, Mr. Sir, but I have low blood sugar. Any second longer and I'd probably start having a seizure. Imagine what the papers will say? 'Local camp refuses to aid girl with chronic low blood sugar, resulting in coma.' Doesn't sound very good to me," I said simply. It was bullshit, let me tell you. But Mr. Sir seemed to almost consider my explanation before giving me another hard look. He grabbed another coke and passing it towards the gard.

"Thanks," said the guard before walking out of the office. I turned around and waved at him.

"Toodles," I called at his back. He didn't bother giving me a response. Jerk.

"This ain't no Girl Scouts camp, missy. Don't expect to get any special treatment just 'cause you're missing a few parts. Understand," Mr. Sir barked. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes and settled for nodding stiffly.

"Follow me," Mr. Sir muttered, getting out from behind his desk and walking out the office. Heaving my dufflebag over my shoulder, I follow suit. As we walked, I ignored the stares and catcalls that followed. Barely ten minutes and this place was already testing my patience.

Mr. Sir led me to another building, where there were shelves upon shelves of jumpsuits, boots, and other things. He grabbed my bag, handing it to a boy who began to search it. Mr. Sir began to grab boots and jumpsuits, throwing them at me. A heavy boot managed to clock me in the head. I bet you the bastard did it on purpose.

"You get two sets of clothes. One for work, and one for relaxation. After three days, your work clothes will be washed and your relaxation clothes will become your work clothes," Mr. Sir ground out. As he was talking I saw the boy start to open my bag. The first thing he lifted out was a lacy red piece of underwear.

"Oh hell no," I yelled, snatching my bag away, "there are some personal lady products in here, man. What, do you get off on this shit or something?"

I could see a bit of pink dusting his cheeks as he scowled at me. Served him right. Mr. Sir chuckled, surprisingly. At least I think he did.

"Alright, undress and change," he said, turning around with his back to me and motioning for the pervert to do the same. Oh, how sweet. I quickly pulled off my shorts and converse before slipping into my jumpsuit and boots, settling to pull it halfway up and tie the sleeves around my waist with my camo tank top still showing.

"All better," I said, letting Mr. Sir and the boy know I was finished.

"Each day you will dig a hole. Five-foot deep, and five-foot in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick," Mr. Sir explained slowly, holding up a shovel that the boy had passed him. Digging? Everyday? In this heat? I should have gone to jail.

As soon as he finished, the oddest looking man burst right in. He was a short, geeky looking man. A wide-brimmed sunhat was perched on his head. A glob of sunscreen was slathered onto his nose. He seemed way too happy to be human.

"Leilani Sanchez," he asked in a chipper voice. It was so annoying, good god. I could only manage to nod. He must have been on some special medication or something.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski and I'll be your camp counselor. Now just because you have done some bad things, that does not make you a bad person," he chirped. Mr. Sir groaned loudly.

"You say that damn sissy crap to every damn camper," he growled, "just set 'her up."

For once, I agree with him.

A little irritated, Mr. Pendanski motioned me to follow him. He led me to a large green tent marked with a "D." He seemed to remember something. Reaching into the pockets of his god-awful shorts, he fished out a few coins, handing a few to me.

"Before I forget, these are your shower tokens. I warn you, we only got one type of water here at Camp Green Lake. And that's cold," he said with a smile. What I wouldn't give to wipe it right off his face.

"You will be in D-tent. 'D' stands for diligence! Are you boys decent in there," Pendanski asked. Murmurs of confirmation could be heard from inside the tent. Pendanski pushed open the tent flaps, revealing seven very shocked, very dirty boys.

"Boys, meet your new tent mate! Leilani, this is Rex, Alan, Ricky, Theodore, Jose, Stanley and Zero," said Pendanski. Most of the boys groaned at that.

"I told you, mom, it ain't Rex. It's X-ray," said a black boy with thick and dirty black rimmed glasses. Pendanski sighed, turning to me with an apologetic look on his face.

"They've all got their little nicknames, but I like to call them by the names society will recognise them by," he explained, looking pointedly at the rest of the boys," well, I'll let you all get acquainted."

He was halfway out the tent before he stopped, saying "oh!" in exclamation. Turning around, he faced me.

"That's right, almost forgot. Leilani, your cot won't be coming in for a few days. So you can either let one of the boys give you their cot, or you can sleep on the floor."

I was sure I nearly shot my eyebrows off my face from raising them too high. Was he serious? I highly doubted one of the boys would willingly give up their cot. And I sure as hell was not sleeping on the floor. I guess I could share a cot. You know. If I wanted to get raped.

"Well, I'll leave you eight to decide on that," he said. And with that, he waltzed out the tent.

"Yo, forget what mom said," said four eyes," I'm X-ray."

"Armpit," said the heavy set black boy. Do I wanna know how he got that nickname?

"Squid," said the boy with the toothpick, sending a wink my way. Creep.

"Name's Magnet," said a Hispanic boy with a bandana around his head. He didn't seem too bad.

"ZigZag," said the tall blonde. Geez, his hair was wild. But not as wild as his eyes. They were wide as hell and darting all over the place. Does he even blink?

"Caveman," said a boy with curly brown hair poking out from a red cap, a soft smile on his face. I smiled back. The hell was he here for? He looked like the poster child for perfect children.

The last one of the boys remained quiet as he stared over at me. He was small, tanned, with curly brown hair. He was so adorable. He kinda looked like my little brother.

"That's Zero," said X-ray, "he don't talk much."

"Why that," I asked, tilting my head a bit. X-ray only shrugged.

"He just stupid, I guess. Ain't much up there, you know?"

I growled a bit, walking over to Zero, who was lying on his cot. He stared up at me but said nothing. I crouched a bit and gave him a smirk.

"I bet you're smarter than all these dumbasses put together, aren't you," I asked in a whisper. I saw his lips twitch upwards at that. My smirk turned into a grin. I ruffled his hair a bit before I jumped up and faced the boys, hands on my hips.

"Alright," I yelled," There's no way in hell I'm sleeping on the floor to let scorpions lay eggs in my ears. So, do any of you chivalrous men care to let a poor maiden take refuge on your cot?"

Nobody spoke up, avoiding my gaze. I was afraid it would come to this.

"Alright then," I said, walking over to a random cot. I threw my dufflebag next to it and plopped down.

"I'll just share a cot with one of you. Who sleeps here," I asked, looking around. All the boys looked at me in shock. Magnet spoke up.

"Uh, chica, that's ZigZag's cot," he said, jerking a thumb over at the blonde. His eyes seemed to have gotten wider as they darted up and down my body. Great, I chose the psycho.

"You don't mind, do you Zig," I asked nonchalantly. He seemed to narrow his eyes at me.

"I know what you're up to," he said accusingly. Crazy say what now? The rest of the boys, aside from Zero, seemed to roll their eyes. I guess this was normal thing.

"Don't worry, chica, ZigZag's loco," said Magnet with a shrug of his shoulders. ZigZag only scoffed, his eyes darting around to each of us.

"Whatever you say, guys. You won't be saying that when she reports us to the CIA," he warned.

"Right," I drawled. Definitely psycho. Hot, but still a psycho.

"So, chica, whatchu in for," asked Magnet.

"Probably stole some makeup from the mall," said Squid with a smirk. The guys got a chuckle out of that. Haha, very funny.

"Arson," I deadpanned. All the boys seemed to perk up at this. ZigZag seemed to a bit more than the others.

"Really," asked Caveman, astonished. I nodded my head proudly.

"Yep. My senior year was almost over and I decided to go out with a bang. So I set off some fireworks in the cafeteria. I didn't expect half the school to catch on fire," I shrugged. Some murmurs of acknowledgement floated through the small group of boys. Next thing I knew a loud bell sounded throughout the camp, making me jump up from my spot on the cot, eyes wide. The boys laughed at that. They laugh at a lot of things I do, don't they?

"The fuck was that," I asked.

"Don't worry, Leilani, it's just the dinner bell," said Stanley with a smile. I smiled back. He seemed like the kind a guy that can calm you down easily.

The boys started filing out of the tent, ZigZag being the last. He stopped at the mouth of the tent, turning around to face me. He wasn't that taller than me, so I didn't have to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. Now that I mention it, his eyes were something else. They were a bright blue. It kinda looked like there were sparks flashing through them. Like electricity.

"Yes," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You may have everyone else fooled, but I know what you're really up to. And believe me, I'll stop you if you try anything, spy," he warned, his wide blue eyes staring me down. Was he trying to be intimidating? I smirked reaching up and patting his cheek.

"Not in your dreams, Sparky," I said simply before walking out of the tent, leaving a stunned ZigZag in my wake.

* * *

Right, so that was the first chapter. I rediscovered the movie "Holes" over the weekend. I remember that I used to have the biggest crush on ZigZag for a while. I always seem to fall for the cute, crazy ones. I guess it's because they're more interesting.

Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter. I'm not the best writer out there and I have trouble capturing characters well, but I hope this was...passable, at least. As for updates, I'll try to do so as regularly as I can. But honestly, with school as hectic as it is, it'll be difficult.

Any constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. I hope to be good at writing stories one day, so I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever the hell it was that they were serving here at this shitty camp, it certainly wasn't food. I grimaced as the boy at the food line dropped a ladleful of some greyish-brown slop on to my tray. I was told it was beans but it looked like something they scraped off the underside of god knows where. Along with that, I got white bread that was slightly grey and banana jello that certainly did not jiggle. Ah, food of the champions.

I walked over to the where the D-tent boys were sitting. I sat at the very end, next to Caveman. The boys carried on with their conversations. Typical teenage boy stuff. I only half-listened at times. I poked at the slop, surprised when it flinched away. Well, that's appetizing. I was about to grab my bread, the only remotely edible thing on the tray, before X-Ray reached over and grabbed it.

"Hey, since you haven't dug today, you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who actually needs it, do you," he asked, a condescending smirk on his face. A second later I grabbed his wrist, making sure to put pressure on the middle of its underside. X-ray yelped, dropping the bread and snatching his wrist back with a glare. I grabbed the bread and tore a chunk of it off, smirking at X-ray.

"I would," I said, a bit condescending. X-ray glared at me, rubbing his wrist, muttering things under his breath. I caught things like "damn bitch" and "no respect." ZigZag came over and sat across from me. His eyes were wider than ever, as if the slightest blink would make him miss any move I made. He probably saw what I did to X-Ray. I gave him a mischievous smile, which seemed to unnerve him even more.

"Man, that government training did come in handy after all," I said jokingly, flexing my hand. ZigZag didn't catch the joke though. As soon as he registered what I said, his eyes narrowed into slits and his nostrils flared. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I could feel the room drop a few degrees. Everyone watched ZigZag tensely like he was a ticking time-bomb. Magnet decided to break the silence. Bless him.

"Damn, chica, where'd you learn moves like that," he asked, sounding a bit impressed. Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the boys. Well, except from ZigZag. He was still glaring.

"When your dad's a cop, he teaches you a few things," I shrugged. It was the truth. With all the shit my dad went through and saw patrolling the streets of Miami, he felt the need to make sure I could hold my own. I didn't blame him. The guys seemed to be surprised by this.

"Your dad's a cop," asked Armpit in surprise.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.'

"Heh, shows how good of a cop he is. Or a father," Squid sneered, the word 'father' coming out with a bit of venom. Oh, I sense some underlying tension. Whatever his deal was, no one insulted my dad. I glared fiercely at Squid, causing him to lean back a bit. Didn't expect that, did you, you slimy little cuttlefish. Magnet let a low whistle.

"Man, Viper, you're fierce as hell, man," he said, shaking his head. Did he say 'Viper?' Is that my nickname or something?

"Yeah, man, Viper will mess you up for real," Armpit agreed.

" Viper? Is that me," I asked the boys around me. They all nodded or gave me some sort of sign confirming it.

"Why is that?"

"I dunno, the way you struck out at X-ray was like a snake, man. And that glare you gave Squid was like one, too. And you've got a temper like one," Manget said, listing off all the reasons I was like a viper. It was sounding more and more like a bad thing.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I said irritably, pouting. The boys, save for Zero, laughed at that. Yeah go ahead, Laugh at my misery. As if to make things worse, Pendanski came, practically skipping, over to our table. Do the higher powers above hate me? I feel like they do.

"Howdy, boys! And girl," he said cheerfully. The boys grumbled and I only stared blankly. Maybe if you make no sudden movements, it'll go away.

"To welcome our new camper, we're gonna have a special sharing circle tonight. Right after dinner," he chirped. At this all the other boys groaned in protest. He was still here. So much for that. And what about this sharing circle? With that clown?

"But, mom, we just had one last night," X-ray groaned. These happened often? Sweet Jesus, kill me now. Pendanski tutted at X-Ray.

"Now, now, Rex. Leilani is part of our D-tent family now. We need to make her feel more welcome. Remember, it should be no labor…"

"To be nice to your neighbor, the boys deadpanned in unison.

"Even if the neighbor's a damn CIA agent," muttered ZigZag under his breath, shooting me a pointed look. I blew him a mock kiss, making him scrunch up his nose. Boy needs to lighten up.

"And I told you, mom," X-ray started," it's X-ray. And she ain't Leilani, anymore. It's Viper."

Did he forget about the bread incident that easily? Pendanski, despite being a bit taken back by my new nickname, managed to roll his eyes at X-ray's statement. He really hated these nicknames, didn't he?

"Well, _Rex_," he said pointedly, "I expect you all to be on time for this sharing circle. No skipping. See you all there."

And with that he skipped away. I glared at his back. One day…

"I bet you sending probes into his brain, huh, spy," whispered ZigZag as he leant forward from across the table, his eyes darting around. What was with this kid? I leaned towards him till our noses were almost touching.

"Standard issue CIA probes are too costly to use on someone of no importance," I said in a low, monotone voice. ZigZag snapped back to his side of the table, twitching and staring at me wide-eyed. I was probably scaring this boy to death and adding to his paranoia. But he was too damn fun to mess with.

* * *

Wow, I didn't expect the first chapter to get any view at all. Thank you all for reviewing, following it, adding it to your favorites, or even just taking the time to read it. It means a lot, honestly. This chapter is shorter than the first one, I'll admit. But the first one was very long wasn't it? Anyways, I know it took a long time to upload but with graduation and all, things got hectic.

Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter!


End file.
